Anything Could Happen
by Woaaah
Summary: Going off to college is tough, going to Yale is tougher, going to Yale on a Soccer scholarship, to become the next superstar and study Law is even tougher. But add in falling in love and dealing with a past you can't escape, and you have something down right impossible.
1. Over My Head

1 Over My Head (Cable Car)

Quinn stood on the middle of the pitch. "Wow." It was at least five times as big as her High School stadium.

"As you can see, we redid our Stadium two years ago." Quinn nodded, anyone could tell. This was one of the nicest stadiums she had ever seen, and that was saying something.

She turned to Coach Sylvester with a wide grin on her face. "It's really nice ma'am."

Sue waved a hand, "Enough of the ma'am, if you play for me it's simply Coach, nothing more nothing less." The older blonde raised an eyebrow. "That's if you're gonna play for me."

This was the last stop of her recruiting trip. Wanting to go into law, Yale would've been at the top of her list, even without a soccer scholarship. Quinn silently contemplated it. Coach Sylvester was one of the best, and Yale had gone far into the NCAA championship for the past decade.

She could see herself raising the Championship trophy above her head, and scoring here.

And it would be a good place to start over.

Quinn chuckled and stuck out her hand. "Yes Coach, yes I am." Sue smiled, satisfied.

And Quinn had to admit, it scared her a little.

* * *

Tears slipped out of her mothers eyes, "Oh Quinnie, I'm gonna miss you." She pulled her daughter into her arms, squeezing tightly.

"Can't breathe mom." Quinn wheezed.

Her mother back up, swiping at the tears running down her face. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just-" Judy watery smiled. "You're all grown up."

Yea and I'm trying to beat the lines for orientation, Quinn thought, but smiled warmly at her mother non the less. "It's ok mom, I'll be back for Thanksgiving."

Judy dismissed what she said. "I know I know, but still. I'm gonna miss you hun."

She reached out and smoothed a piece of Quinn's hair down. "And no matter what has happened in the past, it's the past. And I'm proud of everything you've done."

Quinn glanced at her watch, trying to keep her composure and picked up her bookbag, the rest of her stuff in her dorm. "Mom you know I love you, but I need to go get checked in and everything." She softly said.

"Of course." Judy pulled her into a more comfortable hug. "I love you sweetie."

"Love you too." They pulled back and Judy got into her car. Smiling one last time before pulling away.

Quinn, let out a breath, glad it was over. She turned in the direction that everyone else seemed to be traveling in. A frown overtook her face as she noticed how everyone else was dressed. Most wore nice coats and slacks or dresses.

The hoodie and jeans she wore, were for comfort. Shrugging she began to make her way of the crowd. She didn't come here to fit in, she came to play soccer.

Entering the building, she looked around hopelessly. Different stands were set up at every turn. Chess, Inter-murals, debate, choir. Everything. Running a hand through her hair she sighed. Maybe she should have actually looked at the brochure her mom had given her, instead of dropping it in the trash.

"Hi!" Quinn jumped, barely holding back a small scream. Looking at where the voice came from, she raised an eyebrow at the tall broad blonde who stood next to her. He was smiling widely, which wasn't doing much to mask his giant lips.

"Hi..." She responded slowly, this guy was giving off weird vibes. Or maybe that was just the Beiber haircut. But at least he was one of the few dressed similarly as her.

"I'm Sam!" Yep definitely weird.

"That's...nice?"

The smile on his face dimmed somewhat, and Quinn felt slightly guilty. "Quinn. I'm Quinn."

The smile came back. He must of finally noticed the weirded out look on her face, "It's just, you look lost, and I'm lost, so I figured,"

She rolled her eyes and cut him off, "Why not be lost together."

"Yes!" Clapping his hands together his eyes brightened more than Quinn thought humanly possible. Weird was becoming to kind a word.

The blonde, well shorter blonde, nodded. "I'm gonna go check out the debate table." She pointed a finger in the direction and he nodded.

"Dude, I wanted to check that out too."

Great. "Well, I guess we should, go look."

Not waiting for a response she turned and began to weave through the crowd, receiving glares everytime she bumped into sometime.

Quickly glancing back, Sam was no more than a foot away. First day and she already had a shadow.

When they reached the table, she inwardly groaned. A very small brunette stood behind it, with an even bigger smile than the blonde following her.

"Hi!" Fantastic. "I'm Rachel Berry, captain of the debate team."

Quinn stuck out her hand. "Quinn Fabray."

The brunette turned to Sam. "Sam Evans."

She glanced between them quickly, and Quinn looked at her suspiciously.

"So you guys aren't brother and-"

"No. Just met actually." Sam said excitedly.

"Yes." Quinn grinned fakely. "What a pleasure."

Luckily even though the brunette was just as happy as Sam she could tell Quinn was being sarcastic.

"Well we have our meetings every Monday, Wednesday and Thursday from 5-8 in Professor Schuester's room." She reached down to grab something. "To try out you'll need to fill out these forms, and tryouts are next Friday at 6." Both blondes took the offered paper work. "Anything else?"

Quinn shook her head. Sam asked a question and as the two very happy people engaged in a conversation, she slowly began to back away. Even though she was pretty nice and upbeat most of the time, there was only so much peppy a person could take this early in the morning.

She turned and immediately bumped into something.

Barely stopping herself from tumbling into the trash can, she let out a deep breath. Noticing eyes on her, she smiled darkly at them and they quickly looked away. It was gonna be a long day.

* * *

"Is that what you call sprinting Fabray!" Quinn panted, pushing herself even harder. Where was the Coach who was kind and polite that had done her recruiting trip, and who was this demon who had replaced her?

Even though she had kept pace with her new teammates, beating all of them except a sophomore names Brittney who didn't seem to tire, Coach Sylvester had been calling her out all practice.

Maybe it had to do with being the number 1 recruit, and showing the others she wouldn't receive any special treatment.

As they finished another full field sprint, everyone's hands fell to their knees, gasping for air. Except Brittney who was smiling brightly. Brittney who was also her roommate. What was it with this Yale and peppy people.

"We have one more."

"You said that the last six times." She mumbled.

The whistle blew and she took off, collapsing as she crossed the other out line.

"We're done for the day, since you sorry excuses for soccer players can barely do a light jog without having a heart attack." Snarled Sylvester.

Quinn slowly moved into a sitting position. She groaned as she tried to stand. A hand appeared before her. Brittney looked down on her.

She took the hand and looked curiously at the other forward. "Is she always this bad?"

Brittney laughed. "Well she always has an attitude but we usually don't run the whole practice, just the first." And run they had. All 3 hours of their first morning practice.

Suffice to say Quinn wasn't used to waking up to practice at 6 am and then trying to kill her body.

"Thank god." Brittney smiled at her and looked around at her other teammates who still laid on the ground.

"I guess we should get everyone up."

Quinn nodded absently but stared after Sue. When a hand was placed on her arm she jumped, but waved towards their coach. "I'm gonna go talk to her."

Brittney looked at her questionably but didn't say anything as she jogged off.

"Coach Sylvester!"

The older women slowly turned. "Yes Malibu Barbie?"

Quinn paused, Malibu Barbie? But shook the thought away. "Um I was just wondering, if I did something wrong cause it just seemed like, you were kinda.." She looked at the ground, avoiding intimidating eyes.

"Calling you out?" When Quinn stayed silent she continued. "Well I was." Quinn's head snapped up. "You got talent, Paris Hilton." What the hell? "And I'm not gonna let you waste it. You can either be my best recruit to date, or you can be a bust, either way it won't effect my future. You can lead this team to victory or defeat. You can make a difference this season." She paused letting the words sink in. "So it's your choice, work your ass off, or get your ass off my team." With that she turned and stalked off, leaving a lost freshmen in her wake.


	2. Boston

_You said, you don't know me, You don't even care_

_You said, you don't know me, You don't wear my shames_

_She said I think I'll go to Boston_

_I think I'll start a new life_

_I think I'll start it over, where no one knows my name_

Quinn tossed back her pills and collapsed on her bed tiredly. After snapping out of her stupor, she had gone back to her dorm and showered. Coach Sylvester's words replaying in her head.

When she had signed her letter of intent she knew that no matter what school she went to, all eyes would be on her, but Coach had just brought it to a new level.

If she played well, they could win the championship, if she didn't, they wouldn't. Talk about pressure.

"I wouldn't worry too much about Coach." Hazel eyes slowly turned and an eyebrow raised.

Brittney sat crisscrossed on her bed eating a bowl of gummy worms. With a spoon.

She ignored it. After only a few hours spent with her, she had adjusted to the girls odd quirks.

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Because even though she can seem mean, she cares in her own brutal honesty type of way."

Quinn thought it over, and they sat in silence for a while. She turned and looked at the older girl again.

"Why are you eating gummy worms for breakfast?"

Brittney snorted like it was the stupidest question she had ever been asked. "Well you wouldn't want me to starve would you?"

Quinn simply stared at her. They watched tv in silence the rest of the morning.

* * *

"Here we are, English 101 with Professor Holliday."

"Thanks Britt, I'll see you later ya?"

Brittney smiled and nodded. "Actually I was gonna ask if you wanted to stop by Breadstix around 12:30, 1, me and my friends usually hang out and grab something to eat."

Quinn froze. Although odd, Brittney was nice to be around, but she didn't know if she could deal with more than one if her. "Um I'll think about it."

Catching her by surprise Brittney leaned in for a quick hug and waved before walking away. "See ya later roomie."

Quinn chuckled, watching as the blonde bounced away, greeting everyone in her path.

"Quinn!" Groaning she looked in the direction the voice came from. Sam was speed walking towards her, grinning like a fool.

He was breathing heavily by the time he reached her. "Hey! You have English with Holliday?"

"Yea, you?"

"Yea! Now I don't have to sit alone."

Quinn smiled politely. "Oh yes, the joy."

They joined the other students making their way into the lecture hall.

"So is this your first class?"

"Yep."

"Lucky, for some reason I signed up for a 8 am class." He grumbled.

Choosing a seat Quinn opened her bookbag. Tugging out a notebook, her soccer ball fell out.

"Dude you play soccer!" Sam practically yelled.

She rounded on him, glaring. "Yes, now shut up, everyone's staring."

He held up his hands, wordlessly apologizing before sitting next to her.

Their Professor entered and a hush fell over the hall. Both Quinn and Sam's eyes widened. There was no way this was their professor.

From her black Louis Vuitton pumps to her tight white blouse, it was clear to see, she was hot.

"Hola class, como estas?"

"MUY BIEN!" Shouted Sam, sinking back into his seat when Quinn glared at him.

Professor Holliday laughed and class started.

Thankfully Professor Holliday wasn't too boring or Quinn knew she would've been asleep. English had never been her strong suit, and going over the syllabus and basic concepts of the class wasn't thrilling. But she hung in there.

Ignoring Sam's random comments was proving to be a challenge.

* * *

Quinn pulled the beanie down snugly over her hair. The wind blew harshly, but nothing that she couldn't handle. After stretching, she slowly began her jog.

After English she had gone and met up with Brittney and some of her friends. Finding out her roommate was a dedicated dancer as well as soccer player.

Her day had been going good. She had done well meeting new people, hadn't gotten irritated. Great in fact, as far as first days go. Why did he have to call. Why, of all days, today? He couldn't have waited until she was settled.

But no he said, it was better to start a routine as soon as possible.

Phone calls at 7 every Monday. To talk about the week before and weekend, to talk about feelings and thoughts.

Feeling herself tense up, the forward increased her speed.

Yale was supposed to be her escape, her new start. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Even with only a day gone by, there hadn't been one issue, and managing to stay cordial with Sam had been a success, realizing that he wasn't trying to be annoying, that was just his personality.

Everybody was just happy. That's how people were. People were supposed to be happy, she was supposed to be happy. Here she was at the college of her dreams. She was supposed to be happy.

Her chest began to tighten and the tears on her cheeks came to her attention. She stopped, leaning over to rest her hands on her knees.

Breathe in. Hold 3 seconds. Breathe out. Repeat. Don't panic. Just breathe. Her hands came up to her head, tightly gripping it. Stop thinking, stop thinking. Relax.

She could do this. Everything would be fine. Loosening her grip on her head she stood up.

Finally taking notice of her surroundings. Skin flushed and breathing heavily she warily looked around. Shit. She was lost.

Running while upset was on her top ten list of things not to do. Considering she had somehow ended up two cities away once.

Pulling out her phone she saw a missed call from her mom and texts from some of her friends. Probably talking about their first day of college.

Ignoring her logical thoughts, she dialed a number.

"Hello?" Quinn froze. "Hello?" Silence. "Quinn? Is that you?"

Clearing her throat she finally spoke. "Yea."

"How dare you. You ruined my life, don't you ever call again or I'm calling the police." The anger in the persons voice could be felt through the phone.

"I just-" Click.

She tightened her hold on the phone so much she thought it would crack. Of course it was a stupid idea. But it wasn't fair to be angry, of all people she shouldn't be angry, but she was.

Taking a moment to collect herself she dialed another number. "Hello?"

"Hey Britt. Can you come get me?"


	3. I Don't Wanna Be

_I'm tired of looking round rooms, wondering what I gotta do_

_Or who I'm supposed to be_

_I don't wanna be anything other then me_

The alarm went off and Quinn simply laid there. 5 am. Brittney groaned from her bed. It had been three days since her breakdown, and nothing else had happened. She had gone to practice, hung out with Brittney, and even studied with Sam some.

Thankfully Brittney had taken one look at her face, and not said anything, simply ushering her into her car.

Oh they were going to get along just fine.

"Do we have to get up?" Came Brittneys muffled voice.

Quinn silently asked herself the same thing, before Coach Sylvester's face popped into her head.

"Unless you wanna hear imaginary names for us all practice, yes."

Brittney snorted. "We'll hear that either way."

That was true, Quinn acknowledged with a tilt of her head.

They dragged themselves outta bed and quickly made their way to the practice field.

As they were putting their stuff in their lockers, Brittney faced Quinn. "So Rachel, Mike, Tina, Artie and I are planning to go to the club tonight. And some others might join. You wanna come with?"

Slipping her practice jersey on Quinn glanced at her. "What club?"

"Just a regular one. Our friend Santana performs there sometimes and we do karaoke, it's fun, you should really come."

Quinn hmm'd, tying her hair back. "Oh!" Brittneys head poked back into the locker room. "If you decide to go, ask Sam and I'll text you the address. Dress hot too!" With a wink she was gone.

* * *

They found Rachel and Brittney at the bar. "That's your idea of dressing hot?!" Quinn self consciously checked herself out. Converse, fitting jeans and a long sleeve tee, hair in its naturally wavy state, seemed fine to her.

Sam did the same beside her, flannel shirt and jeans on deck.

Brittney and Rachel wore tight dresses and heels.

You could clearly see who was outta place. Quinn just wasn't a partier, with her medicine and other variables, drinking wasn't a good idea. And if you partied sooner or later alcohol would become a part of it.

The lights flashed brightly in the huge club. With a bar, dance floor, tables, a small stage and even an upper deck, this was easily the largest one she had been to.

"I'll be right back." Said Brittney slipping away.

Quinn slid into her vacated seat, beginning to drum her fingers on the bar. Shaking her head at the bartender, who approached to ask what she wanted.

"So Quinn, you gonna go out for Debate?" Asked Rachel, who sat on the edge of her seat, smiling widely.

She returned the smile and nodded. Eyes drifting slightly as Sam wandered off. "Yea I'm gonna give it a shot, see what it's about." Talking to her mom about it had made the choice easy. Debate would pay off when trying to become a lawyer.

Rachel's smile turned predatory. "Well fair warning but it's only the best of the best, if you do debate, you eat, breathe and sleep debate, it is your life-"

Artie laid a hand on Rachel's shoulder and she paused. "Woah tiger, take a breather. Don't scare the poor girl."

Quinn waved him off as he shrunk away from Rachel's hostile gaze. "It's fine Artie, I wanna know what I'm getting myself into."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I think we all know what time it is!" The crowd cheered as the DJ cut off the song.

The blonde's eyebrows furrowed, confused. "What's going on?"

"Our friend Santana bar tends and performs here. She's a crowd favorite." Rachel answered proudly. "Sometimes Brittney and I sing back up, but tonight she asked Britt and Mike to help her out. I can't wait to see what she has planned."

Suddenly the club went dark. Quinn could make out drums and a bass before the spotlight shone on the staircase.

"There she is." Rachel's voice barely reached her.

"Wow." Quinn stared. She was gorgeous. Actually gorgeous was an insult. The girl- Santana- was beautiful. Her long black hair framed her perfectly tan face. Tight jeans and a sleeveless shirt showed off her curves.

"Well sometimes I go out by myself..."

Her voice blew Quinn away.

After realizing she was no longer admiring the Latina in a normal way but moving onto creepy, she coughed and looked away. A light blush adorned her cheeks and Rachel smiled knowingly at her.

But who wouldn't stare, she hasn't seen anyone that beautiful since-

No. Her heart seized and the good mood she had been in dipped slightly. She pushed the thought away.

"Hey there's Brittney and Mike!" And there the dancers were, dancing on the stage, before hoping down to the dance floor. They were good. Really good.

But her eyes still drifted back to Santana. Shaking away her thoughts she waved over the bartender, that drink was suddenly looking like a good idea.

"Three shots of tequila." She had already broken one of her ten things not to do, why not go for a second?

"ID?" She quickly flashed her fake ID.

By the time they had finished up their performance, Quinn had knocked back the three drinks and was about to order another round, intending to ignore Rachel and Artie's concerned glances between each other.

An arm wrapped around her shoulder and an ecstatic Brittney leaned into her. "Quinn! Did you like it?"

Quinn smiled, "Yes Britt you were fantastic!"

"You have to meet Santana." Brittney turned to someone behind her. "Santana come here you have to meet Quinn!"

The blondes breathe almost caught in her throat but at the same time the singer stepped forward, three more shots were laid in front of her.

She held up a finger and threw back one. Liquid courage. Facing the others again, she noticed they all looked worried, except Santana who seemed intrigued.

Sticking out her hand she put on a weak smile.

"Santana I've heard a lot about you."

"Quinn, it is truly a pleasure to meet you, anybody who Brittney raves about after only a few days must be special." She smirked flirtatiously and Quinn felt her stomach churn with quilt. Or maybe that was the tequila.

"Santana!" The entire group turned to the voice. A tall skinny man slithered up to them.

Quinn watched everyone's faces take on an annoyed expression.

"Yes Sebastian?"

"You looked so sexy up there tonight, I was-"

"No."

"But baby just give me a chance, one drink-"

"No."

"C'mon-"

"No."

Quinn chuckled quietly, tossing back another drink.

The guy moved in close, grabbing the Latinas arms, the anger on Santana's face could be seen a mile away.

"But why, we could just hang out, talk."

"She said no." Alcohol slowly starting to take effect, the soccer player didn't realize it was her who had spoken the words til everyone looked at her.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Someone you don't wanna mess with."

A scoff. "Yea, what the hell is your scrawny ass gonna do?"

She slowly sipped on the last drink, trying not to get worked up. "Walk away buddy."

"Make me." Screw it.

He didn't see the punch coming and stumbled back. A bouncer was quickly coming towards them but not before Sebastian got in his own shot, leaving Quinn clutching her nose and laughing through the blood. Kneeing him in the groin, the asshole fell to the ground.

Artie stepped in, pushing him back. "You bitch!"

Brittney grabbed her, pulling her to the exit, Rachel, Santana, and Sam who had suddenly reappeared, trailing. She continued to laugh historically, even as the bitter cold wind hit her.

"What is wrong with you?! We could've gotten arrested and our scholarships would be done! Now I let you off the hook Monday cause we were just getting to know each other but if this is gonna be a normal thing, with all these fights, then tell me now, cause even though we just met I trust you and care about you!" The seriousness coming from the normally bubbly dancer almost sobered her up. _Almost_. Quinn chuckled, Brittney could pretend and care all she wanted, she didn't know her. "And you're still laughing!?" Brittney lunged at her but Rachel pulled the irate blonde back.

"Britt come on, lets go cool off. She isn't thinking straight."

They walked off and Quinn felt eyes boring into the side of her face.

Clenching her nose shut she wiped away some blood with her sleeve. "You're crazy, you know that?"

Letting out a deep breath she watched the white air before her. "Something like that."

"I like crazy, its hot." Looking the other girl in the eyes she offered a real smile, noticing mirth in the brown eyes. "And Brittney does care, she cares too much and too quickly sometimes, but she does."

The Latinas face tune mourned menacing. "So if you hurt her, I'll kill you."

They stood staring at each other for a few seconds. "Nice meeting you Santana." Turning to the other blonde who had remained silent. "You gonna walk me home Sam?"

Walking off the raven haired beauty called out. "Are you always this charming?"

"I can only hope!"

The two blondes traveled in silence until arriving at Quinn's dorm.

"You know, I usually don't get into a fight to get a girls attention."

Quinn snorted then winced at the sharp pain it sent through her nose. "Yea, well I wasn't trying to get her attention."

"That's crap Quinn, I saw how you looked at her."

"Listen very closely Sam." The chilly tone sent a shiver down his spine. "Just cause we've hung out a few times, doesn't make us best buds, you don't know me. So don't pretend to. God you're just like Brittney."

"Have you ever thought that maybe we care?"

"Yea I did, and I'm telling you now, don't ok? Don't care."

With that she entered her dorm, leaving a distraught blonde behind.

* * *

**Kinda nervous about how to write this chapter with them meeting, hope it wasn't too bad!**


	4. Some Nights

_Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck_

_Some nights I call it a draw_

_Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle_

_Some nights I wish they'd just fall off_

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_

_Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh_

_Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)_

_Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)_

_Most nights I don't know anymore..._

"Well well well, thank you for deciding to grace us with your presence Fabray." Did Sue just use her real name...

She was dead.

Waking up late in the common room of her dorm with a massive hangover and pain radiating throughout her face, Quinn had gotten down to the practice field in a record time of fifteen minutes.

Beginning to stretch, Sue gave her an incredulous look. "Go get your face looked at by the trainer!"

"It's fine-"

"Go Fabray!"

Grumbling she took off towards the trainers where they made the obvious assessment of it being broken and sent her back out after straightening it.

"My office now." Sue said stalking past her.

Quinn followed her and silently say.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Seethed the coach.

"I-"

"No you weren't thinking were you, cause if you were thinking you wouldn't have gone to a bar, and instigated a fight while intoxicated, where you could've been arrested for assault and underage drinking. Not only that but you end up with a broken nose and now you can't scrimmage for 6 weeks. So tell me Quinn what the hell were you thinking? Imagine if the media would've gotten wind if this, just what, I don't even know what to say." She leaned back in her chair, scrutinizing the blonde who squirmed. "Get out of my sight, you disgust me."

* * *

The next few days passed by slowly, with the frosty tension she had with Brittney and Sam, she realized besides Brittneys own friends she didn't know many people.

Practice had become a conditioning and skill work camp.

Now sitting in English, with Sam sitting a few rows away, she tiredly rubbed her eyes. She didn't regret what she had said to the two other blondes, it needed to happen. For them and herself.

The constant reminder that she wasn't here to make friends. Or anything else for that matter, lurked in the back of her mind.

She jumped as someone plopped into the chair next to her. "I didn't know you went here..."

"Oh I don't." Santana winked at her. "But shh, done tell anyone."

Quinn nodded, before going back to taking notes, her hand shaking slightly.

"Well GI Jane if I didn't know any better I'd say you were a little nervous." The blonde paused as Santana leaned in to whisper into her ear. "Do I make you nervous?"

Turning her head so their faces were barely an inch apart Quinn smirked. "Not at all."

Santana leaned back but kept her facade in check. "Hmmmm."

They sat quietly for a few minutes, Quinn taking notes and Santana checking her phone every so often. Both acutely aware of each other.

Quinn glanced over at the other girl. She looked much the same as the night in the club, tight jeans and a leather jacket, hair down.

Popping a bubble of gum, Santana grinned as she felt the soccer player looking at her.

"I actually came here for a reason other then flirting."

"Oh that's what that was..." Quinn muttered, keeping her eyes in her paper.

"You need to fix whatever is going on between you and Britt. Cause I love the girl to death, but I cannot deal with another morning of Little Miss Sunshine." So that's where she had been sleeping.

"I never said she couldn't sleep in our room, that was her choice."

"You said enough the other night." Quinn shrugged, still focused on Professor Holliday. "Look I know you got this whole dark broody, loner thing going on, which I admit is very attractive." The singer rolled her eyes at the smug look she received. "But it's not attractive when it's the cause of me loosing my beauty sleep, which I don't really need, but one can never look too good."

"Wow forceful and humble, how can anyone resist such a combination?" Quinn drawled sarcastically.

"They can't, which is why you're gonna do as I say, and after this class ends you're gonna talk to Sam and both of you are coming with me to Breadstix."

Quinn finally took the time to look at her. She was serious. "Fine."

She ignored the satisfied look Santana wore, which turned into a grimace. "You look like shit you know that."

"That's what happens when you have a broken nose."

"I was actually talking about your clothes." Quinn thought her thermal long sleeve and sweats looked fine. Why did everyone feel the need to comment on her wardrobe choice. "But the raccoon eyes just go with the entire outfit. Like an accessory."

Professor Hollidays voice came from the front. "That's all I have for the day, you're dismissed, see you Wednesday."

Quinn stuffed her stuff into her bag and they stood. "I'll be waiting outside." Quinn nodded, watching as she strode out of the room. Turning back she watched as Sam quickly looked away from her.

"Sam."

He grabbed his books and made to leave, but she grabbed his arm. "I need to talk to you."

"Ha, no I think you talked enough the other night."

"I just, I wasn't myself."

"Well they say drunk words are sober thoughts, so you actually were yourself."

"Well for me drunk words are... " A combination of alcohol and drugs, which in some people, myself included causes them to reach into the deepest darkest recesses of their mind. So drunk words are really, "...just my douche side running rampant without any restraints." He was finally looking at her. Eyes searching her face. She shrugged uncomfortably, running a hand through her hair. "So what I'm saying is, don't take it personally. And I'm sorry if I truly hurt your feelings."

They both stood as if in a trance. Quinn nodded, and turned to leave.

"I'm mad, but I'm even angrier because you hurt Brittney, and she doesn't deserve that. I really like her Quinn, she's sweet and she's kind. And for some strange reason, she's been beating herself up the last few days cause she thinks it's her who did something wrong."

Quinn gripped the handle of her backpack. "That's why I'm going to go apologize."

"Are you apologizing cause you mean it or because that's what everyone expects? Cause if you are save it."

Quinn tilted her head in the opposite direction, choosing not to answer the question. "Me and Santana are heading to Breadstix, wanna join?"

The serious face turned mischievous. "You and Santana?" He mocked.

"Not like that perv."

They began to exit the now mostly empty hall. "Well you could do worse, way worse."

"Or I could do nothing at all, which is exactly what I will do."

"Ok, but aren't you going to at least try? You have to admit she's pretty."

"And she has an attitude-"

"Which is sexy."

"-and I've only talked to her twice-"

"So, we became besties after the second time we talked."

"-and I just met her-"

"You've just met me, look at how well we get along."

She stopped and glared at his grinning face. "It's not happening Sam."

"What's not happening?" A voice interrupted.

Santana strode up to the pair, wrapping a scarf around her neck.

"Well it's just that Quinn," Elbow to the stomach. "Is attracted to," Stomp on foot. "This girl who she just met," Pinch. "And doesn't know what to do." Slap on back of head.

Neither of them noticed how Santana's smile went from real to fake. "Oh."

"So as a female, how would you want a stranger to approach you."

"Sam." Quinn warned.

"No you wanna know right? Don't wanna disappoint the mystery girl do we." Santana snapped. "I'd want them to ask me out in a simple way, to an extravagant place. Where the only way to get in is booking in advance, and you can't even think of stepping in without dressing to the nines. They have to be charming but not a kiss ass. And flowers, you need flowers." Towards the end sincerity started to leak into her voice. Santana shook her head. "We should get going."

She spun and began to walk away. Leaving a stunned Quinn and Sam in her wake.

"Good job jackass."

"Look at it this way," Sam said satisfied. "Now you know."

* * *

7:00.

The phone rang and she immediately picked it up. "I apologized to two people today. And it felt good, but then I realized I shouldn't be apologizing, cause I didn't ask them to care, I didn't and it's not my fault if they get hurt." She pulled the coat around herself tighter as a gust of wind blew through.

"Well hello to you too Quinn."

She laughed lightly. "I'm sorry it's just been on my mind all day."

"Why?"

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Why what?"

"Why'd you apologize?"

"Because Santana asked me too."

"And this Santana is she a friend or..."

"She's...there."

"Hmmmm."

"Oh no don't hmm me."

"Well there's nothing I can say, I mean, I've been treating you for two years and I've gotten you to apologize to maybe five people. This girl, Santana, you've just met her and she's already convinced you to apologize to two people."

"I just-" Quinn let out a rough sigh, dropping her head into her hands. "Theres something about her but I can't like her Doc, I just can't. It's not fair to her, to either of them."

"And then there's Brittney and Sam and everyone and I'm not supposed to make friends."

"We've talked about this Quinn, college is a new start. It's not supposed to to be stressful. You're supposed to be making friends and finding yourself."

A sob escaped her throat, "I thought I had found myself, and now I have feelings and I shouldn't, I can't. It's not right. And I'm off living my life and being happy, and everyone else is going through hell."

"Quinn." The man said softly. "You did the right thing, everyone else was wrong. And you paid your price and now they're paying theirs. You do not pity them, ok?"

She nodded, before realizing he couldn't see her. "Ok."

"Now, lets move onto serious stuff."

"Like that wasn't serious." She mumbled.

"We're getting into fights and mixing our medicine with alcohol again are we? I hope you at least won."

The soccer player groaned, it was gonna be a long night.

* * *

**Well** **there is Chapter 4! Hope you guys like it**!


	5. Realize

**Whats up everyone! So we will be getting to Quinn's past very soon and as for the soccer parts, I have a basic understanding of it, so I'll try my best to write somewhat entertaining game.**

* * *

_But, it's not all the same, no, it's never the same_

_If you don't feel it to, if you meet me half way  
_

_If you would meet me half way  
_

_It could be the same for you  
_

_If you just realize what I just realized  
_

_Then we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another  
_

_Just realize what I just realized  
_

_We'd never have to wonder_

"We're prepared for this. We've been preparing all summer and the last month. We are ready. We will win. Losing is not an option for you sorry carcasses."

Quinn tied her cleats as Coach Sylvester gave her pre game speech. It had been a few weeks since the bar fight and everything had calmed down, it was October 13th, their first scrimmage of the season against UCONN, it was supposed to be an easy win, but that didn't make her any less nervous. This would be her debut, her first college appearance, and all eyes would be on number 14 with Fabray on her jersey.

Sure she had been a great high school player but there was a difference between high school and college. Coach Sylvester had made that clear.

Thankfully her nose was mostly healed and unless she took an elbow to the face, would remain ok.

She glanced over at Brittney who held the same cheerful smile on her face. Happily nodding along with their coach.

"Now lets get out there and crush some dreams!"

They all cheered and streamed out into the tunnel leading onto the field. On the other side the Huskies were already lined up in their blue uniforms. The referee stood waiting.

Quinn jumped up and down, focusing on the match ahead. The crowd was alive, she could hear and feel the noise in the stadium. Brittney leaned into her from behind.

"You ready?"

"Always."

The referee blew his whistle and both lines jogged out onto the pitch. Quinn took in everything. The Yale faithful had come out full force. Dressed in their Yale Blue, faces painted.

Once the anthem was played they began to warm up, skipping introductions as it was only a scrimmage. The blonde looked around the stands.

"They're over there." Pointed Brittney. And sure enough she saw Rachel, her boyfriend Finn, Sam, Artie, Tina, Mike...and Santana. She raised an eyebrow and waved before going back to passing the ball. Everyone except the non Yale student had on some sort of school clothing and Sam, Artie and Mike had even painted their faces.

She and Santana had gotten closer, flirting but keeping a distance of sorts. After talking with him Quinn had decided it was best to remain just friends with the latina, something that was becoming more difficult as each day passed. Sam and Brittney on the other hand had begun dating. Something that made her life even peppier. And she had even made the debate team, which was something she was proud of.

But it was time to focus on soccer. She made her way to her spot a few yards away from Brittney.

The taller blonde smiled. "I bet you twenty bucks and a pack of sour patch kids that I'll score more than you."

Feeling her competitive side kick in even more she nodded. "You're on."

The match started off slow neither team gaining much ground until one of her fellow freshmen, Marley stole the ball in the 12th minute and began to make a break, Brittney and Quinn flanking her.

There only stood two defensive players in front of them. The brunette passed in to Brittney who was ahead of both of them and drew the attention of one of the defensive backs and goalie. Locking eyes with Quinn she kicked the ball high.

Quinn increased her stride and jumped, using her head to safely put the ball in the back of the net. She took off as the crowd exploded and slid across the ground on her knees, teammates beginning to tackle her.

The rest of the game went much the same and they won 5-0.

Brittney and Quinn both had two goals.

And some sour patch kids.

* * *

After a quick post game talk, with Sue complaining that they should have won by ten, they showered and left, meeting the rest of the group outside the locker room.

"Hey babe, you did great." Sam stepped forward, holding a single rose in his hand. The group awe'd and Brittney blushed, kissing him quickly.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "What am I chopped liver?"

"Of course not honey bunches." Cooed Santana sarcastically.

Quinn batted her eyelashes, playing along. "Really?"

"Of course. You played fantastic Q." She wrapped her arms around a pale neck, and Quinn's hands automatically rose to denim clad hips. She glanced down, noticing they were almost the same height.

"You wore heels to a soccer game?"

Santana bit her lip nervously, and Quinn felt her eyes drop to watch the movement. "I actually have a date."

"Oh." She felt the roller coaster high she was on take a dive. Hands dropped from hips and arms unwound themselves. Neither stepped back though.

Everyone glanced at each other. Although they had played it off, they had noticed the underlying tension between the blonde and brunette. Except for Finn and Tina who were not around as much and simply stood awkwardly, sensing something not being said.

Quinn coughed and forced a smile, as she felt everyone's cautious eyes on her. "That's good, great actually."

"Yea, I was surprised, I mean I thought someone else would ask first, but ya know, take what you can get, right?"

"Right. You should get going then I guess." Santana nodded sadly, expecting her to say more. But what could she say, she had drawn her line and now she had to stick to it, even if it meant watching the other girl date someone else. "Thanks for coming though, it really means a lot." She leaned in and pecked Santana on the cheek before stuffing her hands in her pockets and turning to face everyone. "I'm gonna go drop my stuff off and I'll meet y'all there ok."

She didn't wait for a response and disappeared around the corner, into the night.

Brittney glared up at Sam, who shrunk away from her gaze. "What?"

"Well go after her and make sure that she's alright and gets back to her dorm safely."

"Why wouldn't she-"

"Now Sam." He walked away with his tail between his legs.

Brittney and Rachel both turned narrowed eyes onto Santana. "Why doesn't everyone go ahead and start walking." Rachel calmly said. "We'll meet up with you later. We need to talk to our friend Santana."

Santana glared back at her friends, as the rest of the group shuffled away.

"Is there a certain reason this couldn't be discussed in front of everyone else." She spat venomously.

"Don't play stupid Santana, it's unbecoming of a woman your age."

"What the hell does that mean Berry?"

"It means stop acting like an oblivious bitch, and tell Quinn how you feel!"

Both Santana and Rachel gapped at the blonde. They exchanged a glance, neither knowing what to say next.

"It's just, I wanna see Q happy, and I wanna see you happy S. You're my best friend, and you like her, she likes you, why not?"

Santana felt a smile cover her face, only Brittney could make something so complicated sound so simple.

"It takes two to tango Britt."

* * *

"Hey Quinn wait up!"

Steeling her face she turned as Sam jogged up to her.

"What's up, I said I'd-"

"We both know once you get back to that dorm you're gonna make up an excuse and not show up. So why don't we just head back to your dorm and...talk."

When she gave him a flat look he chuckled. "Or just hang out and watch some tv."

"What about Brittney?"

"Eh she'll understand." He wiggled his eyebrows and threw an arm around her shoulder. "Plus she has to come back sooner or later."

"Dude gross."

"So I forgot to ask earlier but what are you doing next week?"

Next week was Thanksgiving break and there was only one place she would be. She thought about lying but didn't have the energy. "I'm actually gonna go back home, see my mom."

"Oh." The shock in his voice was easily heard. She had never brought up family with him. "Well that's good."

"Yea." No. "Yea it is." No it isn't.

* * *

"I'm gonna miss you Q."

"I'll be gone for four days Britt, you won't even notice I'm missing." Quinn wheezed, trying to escape the dancers death grip, much to the amusement of the others.

"But what will I do, in the mornings when I have no one to eat gummy worms with?"

"I'm sure Sam will keep you company."

This earned a gasp and slap on the shoulder. "Q!" Sam blushed while Rachel and Santana laughed.

She hadn't spoken to the singer since the night of the scrimmage. Turning to her now, they both stood with their hands in their pockets, trying not to make eye contact.

"So I'll see you later?"

Santana nodded, and slowly stepped forward. Glancing at the others, she lowered her voice. "Um can I maybe call you?"

"Sure. Sounds good." They both nodded and stood there before Rachel cleared her throat.

"Well I'm sure Quinn has a bus to catch."

"Yea," Smiling she held up her ticket, beginning to back away. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Q!" "Bye!" "Farewell, safe travels!"

* * *

A day later Quinn sat at a aluminum table. The door buzzed and a group clad in orange entered.

A smile seemed to take over her face as she finally noticed him. It seemed as though he had taken her advice and shaved off the mohawk.

When he spotted her, he smirked and made his way over. When they stood less than a foot apart he stopped.

"Lucy."

"Noah."

He let out a joyful laugh and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off the ground.

"I missed you superstar."

Breathing in a scent that had always brought her comfort she felt her eyes begin to water. "I missed you too Puck. I missed you so much."

* * *

**Well there it is. Next chapter will be Quinn going back home and shedding some light on her past.**


	6. Breakeven

**So major case of writers block for this chapter, I'm really sorry about the wait. I probably won't update as often as I did, most likely it'll be once a week. But I'll try to do it as soon as I can. So here's chapter 6!**

* * *

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?_

_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_They say bad things happen for a reason_

"...right into the back of the net."

"Damn superstar, first goal is a header, that's what I'm talkin bout!" He stuck out his fist.

Quinn returned it and they shared a laugh.

Silence came down on them for a few seconds.

Puck smiled softly. "You planning on seeing anyone else."

"Nope just you, I told my mom I had a big project and wouldn't be able to come down."

"Where are you staying?"

"That's just the thing, I'm not. I told my friends I was gonna be down here a few days, but once I leave I'm gonna head back up. Just needed to get away."

"Cool cool." A pause. "Just ask Quinn."

"Has she stopped by?"

Puck laughed sarcastically. "What do you think? You would think my own sister would come and see me but no." Shaking his head he smirked at Quinn. "She still hates us."

"I don't blame her. You're in jail Noah," Glancing around she leaned in closer, voice dropping to a whisper. "For something I did. I ruined your family."

"No." Puck vehemently shook his head. "You saved my life Quinn. I would do everything all over again."

"Well I wouldn't." Quinn felt her eyes begin to water. "Jesus Christ Puck. You may never leave this place. Someone is dead."

"And guess what Quinn, I don't care, cause you did something I could never do and it was the right thing."

"I doesn't matter if it was the right thing, you're in jail and I lost her that night. I lost her."

Puck took her face into his hands, looking directly into her eyes. "I know, but she would've been dead by now if you didn't do what you did."

"You know what she told me Noah? The day when you were convicted, she told me she never wanted to see my face again, and that it should've been me." By now tears had begun to fall down her cheeks. "That she would rather be dead then ever see me again. So yea, she would've been dead, but that's what she wanted."

"You can't honestly think she meant that."

Quinn shook her head. "You didn't see her face, you didn't look into her eyes."

"But I do know how it tore you apart. And you, you lost the most out of all of us that night. Yea I'm in jail, so I lost my freedom, but you Quinn." His fists clenched as he breathed out deeply. "You did something that causes a person to lose them self, but you saved all of us. And if going to jail is the least I can do, I'll do it. Cause I owe you so much."

A whistle blew. "Visiting time is over, please allow the officers to escort the prisoners out of the room."

They both stood and Quinn wiped her tears. Puck extended his arms and she chuckled, stepping into him and resting her head against his chest. "I wish I didn't have to say goodbye."

He kissed the top of her head. "Me either." They stood there for a few more minutes until one of the officers approached.

"Time to go Puckerman."

"Yea yea yea," He smiled goofily at Quinn as handcuffs were placed on him. "It was good seeing you superstar. Why don't you try writing sometime."

"I'll try."

As he was being led away he turned and looked at her one more time. "Whoever she is, call her and ask her on a date, one of us should have some fun." With one last wink he was gone.

Quinn grabbed her backpack as the last inmate left. When she finally reached outside it was dark. Pulling up her hood she looked around before deciding to forgo the bus stop that would take her to the station, instead heading to the suburbs.

Walking past the houses brought back old memories and when she reached McKinley she paused.

She had grown into a great soccer player here, even winning a state title, and made her decision to become a lawyer after the incident. To try and make sure others would never feel the unfairness that life offered.

Shaking away the memories, she continued her trek. Arriving at her neighborhood she briefly paused, but didn't stop.

Less than two minutes later a blue house came into view.

Her breath caught in her throat and she froze. The front window was open in the living room. A lithe brunette came into the room, talking on the phone. Without realizing it she began to move towards the house, til she stood on the sidewalk in front of it.

She watched as the brunettes head was thrown back in laughter at something the person on the other end of the line had said.

Feeling something on her leg she looked down and dug into her pocket.

On her iPhone screen, a scowling Latina was flicking her off.

Santana.

She huffed, rubbing her face tiredly with her other hand. Trying to decide whether or not to answer the call.

Her answer came when she looked up and locked eyes with the brunette through the window.

The girl stood in shock, eyes wide open. Quinn let a small smile overtake her face and slowly raised her hand to wave.

She spun and swiftly exited Quinn's view, until the front door was flown open.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed and Quinn winced as she advanced on her.

"Courtney..."

"NO! Don't you dare, you have no right!" Courtney screamed, pushing the blonde. "I can't believe the audacity!"

"Court just let-"

"No." The brunette spoke calmly although her lips trembled, waving a finger at her. Barely concealed rage on her face. "_You_ don't get to call me that."

Quinn reached forward but stopped as her best friends sister backed away. They stood at an impasse, neither willing to make another move.

The phone in Courtney's hand crackled. "Babe?"

Quinn felt her heart clench as Courtney cleared her throat, raising the phone to her ear while keeping eye contact with the soccer player. "Hey um- I'll call you right back." A pause. "Love you too."

She ended the phone call. Quinn smiled, staring off into space. "The first thing I thought I'd say if I ever grew the balls to see you again was, I miss you."

"Don't Quinn. I moved on."

Quinn scoffed. "Together forever right? Guess things change."

Neither of them expected the slap that came next. Quinn rubbed her cheek as Courtney choked back tears. "Yea Quinn, things change. Like the fact that my father is dead. My mother is in rehab. My brother in jail. You're free.

"And we're..." She smiled watery. "We're never gonna get our chance at a white picket fence, 2.5 kids and a dog."

She sniffled and wiped away tears. "I'm happy where I'm at, and I'm sorry about what happened, that night." Quinn looked down to hide the tears now pouring down her face. "But we- _you_- can't take it back. And everything has changed." Her arms waved widely.

"So you don't get to be mad at me. Cause while you're off living your dream, I'm stuck in this hell hole."

Quinn grasped Courtney's face shaking her head and forcing the brunette to look at her. "You were always my dream." Her voice didn't waver and the other girls tone softened as she pulled the hands from her face.

"Dreams change Quinn." Leaning into the blonde she laid a kiss on a pale cheek and stayed, whispering into her ear. "Sometimes everything has to fall apart before it can get better."

And then she pulled away, but turned slightly as she reached the door. "Thank you."

Quinn gripped her bag as the door closed, heart thudding.

Fall apart indeed.


	7. AN

So got some bad news, my pretty much ancient laptop crashed and it had the next two chapters on it. I'm gonna be busy the next few days and probably won't able to type them back up right away so I appreciate if y'all will be patient with me. Thanks, I'll have em up as soon as I can!


	8. Closer to the Edge

**So I'm still in shock over Cory Monteiths death, it's saddening that such a young, great person had to go and my condolences go out to his friends and family. It's a tragedy.**

**As promised here is Chapter 7 as early as I could type it up.**

* * *

_I don't remember the moment I tried to forget_

_I lost myself, is it better not said_

_Now I'm closer to the edge_

Quinn groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. The sun was rising directly in her face. Lifting her head from where it was resting against a beam, she took the chance to look at her surroundings.

The stoop she sat on had a small cover above it. Looking back down she noticed the blanket covering her and eyed it warily. She took a sniff of her hair and scrunched up her face, she reeked.

"You left after we talk and disappeared for a while, then you stumbled onto my doorstep, drunk, banging on the door until you passed out." Quinn jumped as she turned to face Courtney who was drinking from a steaming mug. "Good to see some things never change."

Quinn shook off the insult and folded up the blanket, thrusting it into Courtney's arms. "Thanks." They stood staring at each other before the blonde finally glanced away as a children screamed in joy. "I'm gonna go."

Right as she turned a hand grabbed her forearm. "Last night, you kept apologizing for that night and how it never left your mind. Was that true."

Eyes trailed from the hand up to brown eyes. "I think about it every second." Quinn croaked out, tugging her arm free.

"I forgive you."

"I don't." The brunette didn't say anything else and with one last look she left.

Sitting on a bus back to Yale Quinn felt heavy and couldn't help but let her mind wander to that night.

_FLASHBACK_

_A sixteen year old Quinn groaned as her cellphone woke her up. "Hello?"_

_"Qu-quinn?"_

_She sprung up. "Court what's wrong?"_

_"It's-it's my dad, he's-he's hitting Puck, he won't stop."_

_Already putting on her shoes Quinn stumbled down her stairs and out of her house. "I'll be right there babe."_

_She sprinted down the block to her girlfriends house, opening the front door to a drunk Mr Puckerman who held a bat above hit head, looking as though he was about to strike his son. Courtney stood in the corner trembling and sobbing._

_Quinn looked around and grabbed a lamp, raising it above her head and tossing it at the clearly out of control man. He stumbled dropping the bat which she then dove for. Standing back up she helped Puck stand and dragged him to the corner Courtney was in before looking back at Mr Puckerman. "Mr Puckerman, you don't wanna do this."_

_"Don't tell me what I wanna do you little bitch, this is my family I'll do whatever the hell I want." He stepped towards them and Courtney whimpered as Quinn raised the bat._

_"I'm warning you."_

_He laughed coldly. "You won't do shit." He charged with his fist raised and Quinn swung hitting him in the stomach._

_He groaned and sunk to the ground before quickly recovering. "I'll kill you." They watched as he reached into his pocket and drew out a switchblade._

_"Quinn." Whispered Courtney who was supporting her bloodied brother. "You should leave."_

_She ignored the brunette, positioning the bat in front of her. The father switched it back in forth in his hands before once against charging. Quinn swung this time hitting him in his shoulder which caused him to drop the knife, they went for it at the same time. He used his superior strength against her speed, almost reaching it first, but the blonde fumbled with it, grasping it and turning under the mans weight. He grunted and lifted himself up trying to grab it. _

_She was staring into his eyes when they suddenly widened and Courtney screamed._

_He groaned and Quinn finally glanced down at her hand. The knife stuck out of his chest, blood pouring onto her. His face scrunched up as he tried to understand what had happened. And then he went slack, and Quinn rolled the man, the dead man, off of her._

_Courtney screeched at her. "HOW COULD YOU!" She took a step forward but the hysterical brunette rushed past her to her fallen father._

_In shock she turned to her best friend. Puck stared at her quietly, through the one non swollen eye. "Go, I'll take care of it."_

_"Puck."_

_"Quinn you need to leave now." His tone left no room for argument even in his weakened state._

_She turned and walked out in a daze, passing Courtney and her dead father. She was halfway to her house when it hit her._

_She had just stabbed a man, and he was dead. She had just killed her best friend and girlfriends father, not even blinking. Looking down the blood on her white shirt was obvious._

_Her knees gave out on her and she fell into the grass blinking up distractedly at the night sky._

_What had she done?_

_END FLASHBACK_

Courtney hadn't spoken to her since. Not counting last night and this morning.

Puck had taken care of it, telling the police he had had enough of his abusive father and did what he needed to.

Neither Quinn or Courtney had said otherwise. The boy wouldn't let them.

Her phone began to vibrate.

Santana.

Briefly debating on whether to pick up she answered.

"Hey."

"Oh you picked up." Santana said sarcastically. "I was beginning to think you were avoiding me."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Santana hmm'd from the other end. "So how's-"

Suddenly Pucks words popped into her head and she couldn't stop herself. It would be a welcome distraction. "Are you busy say around," Looking at her watch she figured it would be at least five hours til she was back at school. "7?"

"No?"

"Good wear something nice, I'll pick you up." She hung up without another word, smiling.

Then frowning. Dear god.

She had a date.

With Santana.

What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

Brittney and Sam stood side by side, hands stroking their chins, inspecting her.

Quinn huffed. "Well!"

Brittney leaned over and whispered something in Sam's ear, causing him to giggle. They were sickening. But they were there for her and she almost considered telling them the truth, but there wasn't enough time. Maybe later.

Brittney stepped forward. "We have come to a conclusion. You are ready." She punctuated it with a decisive head nod.

She damn well hoped so. The blondes had spent the last hour consulting her on what she should wear for her date. After she had made up a short lie about her mom having to go and take care of her sick grandma, they had focused on her impending date. Only to decide on a simple black suit with a white shirt. Her original choice.

"Well as exciting and fun filled as this has been," Quinn said dryly. "I have a beautiful lady to pick up."

They laughed and ushered her to the door, leaving her with a few pieces of advice.

"Make good choices." "Don't be an asshole." "Be polite." "No sex on the first date." "Have fun."

Oh yes, great friends indeed.

* * *

**Date next chapter! I'll have it up in like a day or two!**


	9. Houdini

Leaning on the wall of the outside of the bar Quinn had to stop herself from wringing her hands together nervously. Checking her watch for probably the hundredth time since arriving at the bar ten minutes earlier she groaned. It was only 6:47.

Although she would never admit it, she was nervous. This was her first date in two years. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. There was still plenty of time to simply walk away with no strings attached.

She checked her watch again. 6:49. She couldn't do it. Looking around her eyes settled on the park across the street. Hastily making her way over Quinn ran her hands though her hair. Why couldn't she do it? Pacing back and forth she ignored looks she received from the few people walking around not realizing she was mumbling outloud. Her phone began to buzz and she glanced back across the street. Santana stood in a little black dress and heels with her leather jacket over it. Smooth black hair was tossed up into a deliberately messy bun. She looked gorgeous, even from forty feet away.

Her phone was held against her ear as she looked around, clearly searching for the blonde.

Quinn stood frozen for a few minutes as her phone continued to buzz. Santana shook her head sadly as her call went unanswered again before storming back into the bar. Her phone buzzed again and she saw Santana had left a voicemail.

"You know, I honestly thought we were gonna go on this perfect fucking date tonight, but you ditched me, so don't text me, don't call me, and don't try and talk to me, cause I'm done Quinn, I was really starting to like you and you stand ME up! I'm Santana freakin Lopez I don't need this crap. You screwed up whatever chance we might have had so-" It beeped and Quinn almost laughed that Santana had taken up the whole recording but didn't, because the whole recording was true.

Maybe it was for the best. Santana was better off without her.

* * *

She dribbled the ball up and down the field, practicing outrageous moves that would probably never be used in a game.

"I can see the appeal this place holds for you. It's quiet, calm." Rachel waved as she made her way across the park that held a soccer pitch.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders. Her black blazer laid on the ground a few feet away, her shirt rolled up. It was already 11 pm and she had decided showing up at her dorm would cause WWlll, figuring that Santana had immediately called Brittney, which meant Sam knew...and probably Rachel.

"Come here to lecture me?"

Rachel watched as the blonde kicked the ball into the net and retrieved it, pursing her lips. "Nope, it would be pointless and a waste of my time and energy, I know you will simply ignore everything I have to say so why bother."

Quinn glanced at her dubiously. "Riiiiight." She drawled. "So why are you here?"

"I just wanted to let you know that tomorrow we're all going to a karaoke bar, New Directions."

"That's nice." Was more a statement than a question.

"As a singer I know that sometimes it's easier to sing about how you feel than say it." Rachel tilted her head to the side and smiled. "Have a good night Quinn."

The blonde thought over the surprisingly short conversation with the mouthy brunette. No it wasn't worth it.

Sneaking into her dorm room an hour later she watched Brittney tense, her back turned to the door. Ignoring the other blonde she quickly changed, laying down in bed.

The room was quiet and Quinn simply stared up at the ceiling, lost in thought.

"You can't keep doing this Q."

She jumped slightly. "What?"

"Pushing everyone away." Brittney stayed turned away from her but continued. "Just stop leading her and us on, if you don't intend to catch her."

After that they didn't speak the rest of the night.

* * *

Practice the next morning was a blur as they prepared for their first official game against Stanford.

For Quinn the day dragged, she had looked up the address of the bar and found it was not to far from campus. That was how she found herself standing outside the bar in a hoodie and jeans shivering. Music was blasting from within, no doubt people making a fool of themselves. Working up the nerve to finally go in she froze in the doorway.

Sam had just climbed on stage with a guitar in his head and was smiling out at the rowdy crowd. "Hi um I'm Sam and I'll be doing a pretty well known song."

When someone bumped into her Quinn finally moved, standing in the shadows. The entire bar was electric and alive, but relaxing at the same time.

_1, 2, 3, 4 _

_Now a red solo cup is the best receptacle_

_For barbecues, tailgating, fairs and festivals_

_And you sir do not have a pair of testicles_

_If you prefer drinking from glass_

_Now a red solo cup is cheap and disposable_

_And in fourteen years they are decomposable_

_And unlike my house they are not foreclose able_

_Freddy Mac can kiss my ass_

_WOO!_

Guess there was a use for that big mouth of his. She finally spotted the rest of the group, they had a booth in the corner, diagonal to the stage. Mike and Rachel were dancing in their seats, singing along. Brittney was poking at a surly Santana who glared at anything in her eye path. The Latina had somehow combined sadness and anger perfectly.

Even now Quinn thought she looked attractive.

_Red solo cup, I lift you up_

_Lets have a party!_

_Lets have a party!_

_I love you red solo cup, I lift you up_

_Proceed to party_

_Proceed to party_

Slipping through the crowd she approached the bartender. "Where do we sign up?"

He looked at her cautiously, trying to see her face under her drawn up hood. "Can you sing?"

"Yes."

"You know what song you want?"

"Yes."

"Well just talk to the band up there and see if they know it, you're next."

She nodded and turned back to Sam.

_Solo cup!_

_Solo cup!_

_Solo cup!_

As he finished the crowd erupted in applause. The blonde moved off the stage and Quinn made her way over.

The lead guitarist leaned down. "Do you guys know..."

* * *

Santana stared down at the table wondering if she glared hard enough a hole would appear. Brittney began to poke her again. "San..."

Someone began to strum a guitar and she figured there was another idiot going up to sing.

I'm trying to change to make the best for us

But I'm just the same, same as I ever was

Oh and if you stay with me, honestly it's what I want

But if you stay with, I know I'll hurt you more

"Wait a minute..." She never that voice, slowly lifting her head she was shocked to find a nervous blonde on the stage, staring right at her. She didn't even know Quinn could sing.

_So won't you save, save yourself _

_By leaving me now, for someone else_

_If I'm crying out, don't listen to it_

_It's all in my heart_

_Save yourself_

_It's all in my heart_

Quinn kept her eyes on Santana, gripping the mike stand to keep herself steady, putting as much emotion into her voice as she could.

_So tell me I'm wrong, please won't you change my mind_

_This love so intense, sometimes it can leave you blind_

_Oh and if you stay with me, honestly it's what I want_

_But if you stay with me I know I'll hurt you more_

_So won't you save, save yourself_

_By leaving me now for someone else_

_If I'm crying out, don't listen to it_

_It's all in my heart_

_Save yourself_

_It's all in my heart_

The rest of the bar began to sway and clap back and forth, listening intently.

_And I don't wanna let you go_

_But I know, that it's the right thing to do baby_

_And I don't think I'm that strong to say goodbye_

_I don't wanna see you cry!_

_So won't you save, save yourself!_

_By leaving me now for someone else_

_If I'm crying out, don't listen to it_

_It's all in my heart, save yourself_

_It's all in my heart, save yourself_

_Said its all in my heart, save yourself_

_It's all in my heart_

_Oh yea, all in my heart_

The crowd began to cheer loudly, and she walked off stage intending to make a speedy exit. She had made it outside and to the street when a hand grabbed her arm and spun her around.

Santana glared up at her. "So you're just gonna show up and sing that to me and then leave?"

Quinn sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I wasn't thinking, it wasn't a good idea."

"No, there's a reason you did it, why don't you stop lying to yourself and admit it."

She snapped. "What do you want me to admit Santana! That I like you? Because yea I do, anybody with eyes can see that! But we would both be better off not tog-"

Quinn thought she was going to physically combust as soft lips pressed into hers. Santana was kissing her. Santana. Was. Kissing. Her. Her mind seemed to come out of its shocked state and she let her eyes close and began to press back, moving her lips against the Latina's, melting into the kiss. It was soft and slow, neither wanting to push the limit.

When air became necessary they broke apart, leaning their foreheads together. "You don't get to tell me how I fell or what I want."

"But-"

"Cause I want you and nothing will change that." Santana smiled and cupped her pale cheeks, leaning in again.

Right as their lips touched for a second time, cheers broke out. They both spun and blushed as they saw their friends standing outside the door. "Get it Q!" Yelled Sam, receiving a slap on the back of the head from his girlfriend.

"As much fun as this is, why don't you guys make out inside where we won't catch pneumonia." Complained Rachel.

Quinn chuckled, wrapping an arm around Santana. "What do you say S? Wouldn't want the diva to die."

Santana grinned back at her and leaned in for a quick peck, lowering her voice.

"We'll talk later?"

For a moment Quinn just stared at her. She had just told the other girl that it would be better for them not to be together and she had followed her into the cold evening air, to convince her otherwise. Maybe, just maybe they could work.

"Definitely."

* * *

Songs are Red Solo Cup by Toby Keith and Save Yourself by James Morrison.


End file.
